Puppet "Mayor of Macabre"
The Puppet "Mayor of Macabre" is a boss monster included in Miitopia Extended, appearing as the Chapter Boss of Peculia. It is a redone version of the Puppet "Traveler" from the original game, except without a traveler's face. The Puppet, as the name implies, is a skeletal marionette dressed in a ragged wizard's robe, received by the Mayor of Macabre. After being possessed by a ghost, the puppet controls the fears of people in Peculia to think that their mayor is a vampire wanting to terrorize the place, in hopes that they will kill him and allow the puppet to take command. After that fails, the hero enters Manor Macabre to destroy this cursed puppet once and for all. While allied with the Darker Lord, he also guards the fifth magnificent sage. History Background Long ago, on a normal day in Peculia, a traveling gypsy woman was traveling through, offering to sell her sorcery and witchcraft to the people of Peculia. One of her products, she claimed, was a supposed "Cursed Puppet" that could control humans at will. Eventually, one man stood up and bought it, thinking it could make him rich. However, the puppet turned on its master, killing him by choking the man with a noxious gas. The puppet would continue to have many owners, all of which perished. Eventually, it ended up in the hands of Macabre's mayor, who was oblivious to its past. It sat there. Waiting. Plotting. Attack on Peculia After many years, the Puppet saw its chance to strike, allying itself with the Dark Lord as leader of his Peculia chapter. There, it quickly began its work, envoking monsters from the spirit world to frighten the people of Peculia into submission. With all these attacks, the Puppet then played off of the newly aroused fears to have them turn on the mayor, hoping to kill him and take over. It was not until the hero arrived that this failed, as the hero managed to offer solid proof that their mayor was not evil. Frustrated, the Puppet steals the face of the Mayor, as well as many other Peculia citizens. Encounter and Defeat Deep inside Manor Macabre, the hero fought through the Puppet's ghostly underlings, before reaching the puppet itself, complete with the mayor's face. After a long, possessive battle, the Puppet was destroyed at last, as the spirit that possessed it was sealed back into the spirit relm from which it came. Appearance The Puppet "Mayor of Macabre" is an old, skeletal puppet wearing patched mage robes. It has a brown cape-like bottom, and its top is grey, with a lighter gray patch that the face is on. When attempting to possess someone, its true form underneath the clothes is revealed, being black with the "pupils" being white, and one being bigger than the other. Personality The Puppet was depicted as being a homicidal, dominant spirit, wanting nothing more than to kill whoever owned them. Such plans for murder are often elaborate and involve controlling others, either physically or emotionally, while staying in the background orchestrating the plan. Thus, the Puppet is a so-called "mastermind" in comparison to the other Chapter Bosses. Trivia * The Puppet "Mayor of Macabre" is one of several bosses normally used in Quests and the Postgame that become Main-game Bosses in Miitopia Extended. The others are Ice Queen "Lady of Powderia" and the "Minister of Science"Puter. See Also *Brand-New Puppet "Mayor of Macabre" - A powered up version of this enemy from The Sky Scraper. *Pop Up Puppet *Puppetmaster Category:Monsters Category:Aski1's Miitopia Category:Chapter Bosses (Aski1's Miitopia) Category:Bosses Category:Monsters in Aski1's Miitopia Category:Puppets